A Robin's Cave
by UninhibitedAmbitions
Summary: When Bruce Wayne goes missing, Robin flies home to lead the search for him. The Titan's leader isn't wearing his mask for this mission, which is why when Commissioner Gordon asks for backup Richard isn't sure his secret identity will make it out intact.
1. Batnapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Everything seemed to be spinning. The room was closing in as his heart clenched. He was fairly certain that someone was calling his name, but the ringing in his ears would not stop. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the words kept repeating. Those dreaded words, over and over again.

_Your father's been taken. Your father's been taken. Your father's been taken._

How could this happen? It just wasn't possible. His adoptive father, his mentor, his partner, the _goddamn Batman_. How could he be _missing_? Every scenario ran through his head. Who could have pulled this off, why they would pull something so absolutely stupid, what they could possibly gain from kidnapping the—

_"Richard? Son, are you all right?"_

No, he needed to remember that it was not Batman who had been kidnapped. It was _Bruce. _

And somehow, that was worse.

So much worse.

_"I understand this must be terrible for you, Richard, and you must be terribly distraught about the whole situation…"_

He tuned the Commissioner out as his thoughts took over again. Bruce would not be able to get himself free because _Bruce Wayne_ was a playboy multi-billionaire and could not fight with the best and barely break a sweat. Bruce Wayne could not take vicious attacks to his person and act as if nothing happened. Bruce Wayne did not have weapons all over his person in order to keep himself safe. Bruce Wayne could not hack major computers in a matter of seconds without being detected. _Then again….that had always been Robin's forte more so than Batman's_. Even so, Bruce Wayne was not Batman.

That was why Robin now sat limply on his bed talking to Commissioner Gordon about his 'father's' disappearance.

Because Bruce Wayne, according to common knowledge, was helpless.

"Commissioner," the man cut off whatever he had been saying. "Did you say there was no ransom? But hasn't he been gone for three days?"

"_None, but we're waiting to see if they make demands soon."_

That's what he'd been afraid of. What if the men that took Bruce didn't want any money? What if they had more nefarious plans in mind? What if Bruce was already—

No. Bad thoughts. He needed to be more optimistic about this. His mentor was too stubborn to die. Bruce wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

Dick didn't know what he'd do if he was.

"I'm coming back."

_"What? Son, no, I know you're very busy with your studies abroad. You know your dad wouldn't want you to risk you're schooling for him."_

That's right. He was supposed to be at some prestigious boarding school. "Mr. Gordon, I will be perfectly fine taking a leave to come home and lead the search for the man who raised me. Bruce needs someone to come back and watch over the company while he's away anyhow. Please don't fight me on this. I need to—" _feel useful. To feel like I'm doing something. _"I need to speak to Alfred, but I will be back in Gotham tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence. Robin knew the Commissioner had read into his hesitation. Jim was perceptive like that.

_"Fine. I'll be there to greet you at the airport personally. We'll try to avoid the press as much as possible. I know how much you hate the tabloids."_

Robin smirked, despite the circumstances. Jim really did know him so well. Bruce had once mentioned that he was pretty sure the man knew both of their secret identities. But he wasn't worried. The Commissioner was the last honest cop in Gotham, after all. He'd saved Batman's life as much as the Dark Knight had saved his. He'd rightly earned the bat family's respect.

"Thank you, Commissioner. Let me get my things sorted out so I can be back in the city as soon as possible. I want to make sure Gotham doesn't fall apart now that their 'White Knight' is gone."

_"I understand. Take care, Richard and call if you need anything."_

"I will."

"_Oh, and Richard?"_

"Yes, Mr. Gordon?"

_"Barbara misses you. She won't say it, but I know she'll want to help you however she can once you're back."_

"I-" _I miss her too. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for not properly telling her good-bye. I'm sorry I made her cry._

Silence again. Robin mulled over the thought in his head. It had hurt to leave her more than anyone else. Jim didn't miss a beat, though.

_"I'll tell her you're coming back, then. Goodbye, son."_

Robin smiled. The Commissioner had a way of knowing what you wanted to say without making you have to say it. It was no wonder he was so trusted and loved by the citizens of Gotham.

"Goodbye, sir."

Robin sighed into the empty room, running a hand through his spiked, black hair. He hadn't visited his alter ego in _years_. After the Titans had been established he saw no need to keep up his double life. So, Richard Greyson was shipped off to boarding school in Thailand and Robin was just...well, Robin, 24/7 for the last three and a half years. Yet, after all this time, all the missions and pizza nights he could count, only one of his teammates had ever known his real name.

They'd never discussed it, but he knew that she'd figured it out after the incident with the powder. Yet, he was okay with it. Raven held on to other's secrets because she would expect them to do the same if it were her.

This also meant he couldn't tell them why he was leaving. They'd be suspicious and then the snooping would begin. That was the last thing he needed, Beast Boy looking through his personal life. No, he'd have to make up a good reason for _Robin _to be going off on a solo mission so that _Dick _could fly home and find his adoptive father.

Robin wrung his hands together in frustration. This would take some thought.

But first, he had a phone call to make.

**First chapter of my newest baby! I'm hoping this will hold my wonderful readers over until I'm done with the next chapter of _Long Lost Friend._**

**Review, please!**

**Love, **

**UA**


	2. Contemplations

**Taaaadaaaaaa**

**I'm back!**

**And better than ever!**

**Here is the next installment of my wonderful Teen Titans story. Thank you to all the wonderful responses!**

It had been such a simple lie.

_Fang and Kitten are causing problems in France, so I'm flying out there for a week to track them down and drag the lovebirds back here._

Minor enough villains that the team wouldn't worry about him being alone and personal enough that they wouldn't want to. Fang and Kitten really were in Europe; he just left out the fact that the two were locked away in a high-security prison. Robin was the only one with access to that information, so the Titans would never suspect.

He sat alone on the plane Alfred had sent for him. His hair was slicked back and a simple suit covered the numerous scars on his bodies. He felt so strange and exposed without his Robin costume on. After all this time he'd forgotten what it was like to be Dick Grayson.

_There was a strange boy in the mirror. His hair was nicely done and he looked as if he belonged in the suit he wore. Obviously he had been raised in a good environment, well off and taken care of. What really drew him in were those eyes. They were searching and innocent. Those blue orbs were hypnotizing and large, never blinking, seeming to see in to his soul._

Is that really who he could've been? This boy with a privileged home life, innocent and carefree to the evils of the world? If he'd listened to Bruce all those years ago, maybe he wouldn't be the serious and uptight person he is today. Dick sighed, looking out the window, contemplating whether or not ignorance truly was bliss. He supposed it did not matter, he was in too deep now, and nothing could change that.

Not even Richard.

…

Alfred had been the father to the prestigious Bruce Wayne even before his parents were horribly murdered. He had looked at him as if he were his son over the course of his life, so naturally when Bruce brought home the broken little bird the butler had taken to him immediately. The young ward of the richest man in Gotham reminded him so much of the younger Wayne, so fresh off of the death of his parents. He was the grandson he would have wanted had Bruce ever settled down.

It saddened Alfred that in his 'son's' line of work he could never allow love in to his life. So, when he began to see Bruce smile more, allow breaks in his harsh visage he had built up, all because of this one boy, Alfred had been the happiest man alive.

Naturally it had hurt the man how often the two fought. It seemed inevitable that Master Richard would take off on his own at the young age of fourteen. Imagine their surprise when a few months later Robin turned up in some random city with a rag-tag group of metahuman teenagers. Bruce acted indifferently, but Alfred _knew_ he had researched the four strangers thoroughly; just to be sure they were safe for Dick to be around.

Yes, it had hurt to see the boy grow from afar, but the elderly man never would have asked for him to return this way. After Bruce had not returned from his nightly patrol, Alfred had begun to worry. Once the twenty-four hour waiting period ended, he'd called up Commissioner Gordon. Normally Alfred would have never interfered in his ward's work, but he knew Bruce would never miss this day for the world.

_The day of the Grayson's deaths._

Richard didn't know it, but every year after he left Bruce was sure to visit the acrobat's graves. To be sure they were clean and had a fresh dozen roses. As angry as Bruce may have been, he still cared for the boy and his blood. He would never let his son's true parent's resting place to go to shambles while the boy was away.

If only Richard knew that.

If only the two could just see that they _needed_ each other. They needed each other to be themselves and to share the pain with another. The elderly man sighed as he drove to the location of Dick's drop off.

He just hoped it wasn't too late for them to know.

…**.**

Jim was a family man. He loved his wife and daughter; they were the absolute world to him. After all, he'd _died_ in order to protect them.

He'd also received a hearty slap for that stunt.

Not that he didn't deserve it.

After Barbra lost her mother he'd done everything in his power to keep Gotham safe for her, so that she would never have to lose anyone important to her again. He immersed himself in his work.

That was why, when he heard that the young ward of Bruce Wayne had lost his father again he had personally taken the case. Not that he didn't trust his cops _(which he didn't)_ but this was personal. But, there was something fishy with the whole situation. Why had these men nabbed Bruce Wayne? It would have made sense if there were a ransom, but none had come up after three days.

No, Jim had taken on this case because secret identities were at stake.

Oh, he knew.

And he _knows_ Batman (and most likely Robin) knows he knows.

He couldn't trust such a close case to not risk their heavily guarded secrets. Both of those boys had gone through too much loss, he didn't need to see Robin loose his mentor because some seedy cop decided he didn't like the vigilante doing his job for him.

When Jim had figured out Batman's identity he wasn't quiet sure. It had sort of just made sense to him that the richest man in Gotham would be able to create such amazing technology. He also had a perfectly valid reason to want to keep the streets clean. After Gotham's White Knight had taken in a ward and Robin's timely appearance his suspicions had been confirmed. The Commissioner was actually surprised no one else noticed it.

A stroke of luck, he supposed.

He had never even thought of holding Batman's identity against him, he had too much respect for the man to do that.

That was why it hurt him to have to call his protégé with the terrible news that he couldn't find his father. _He had failed. _Failed where the Dark Knight would never if the roles had been reversed. The last honest cop supposed if anyone could find Batman it was Robin, the flying Boy Wonder.

Now there was one more issue to take care of.

Gordon knew that Robin would not be bringing his team along with him…the Teen Titans. After all these years it was evident that Robin had honestly integrated himself in to his superhero persona and left the poor circus boy behind. If this were true then Robin wouldn't—couldn't—be making an appearance in Gotham, because that would raise suspicion if the two run-away Gothamites returned at the same time. Then Batman would _really_ be mad when he returned. Unfortunately, that left Jim with one more phone call to make.

He just hoped Richard would understand why he was doing this.

**Sorry if it's boring, but this chapter is necessary. This story won't be long, but this is the sort of tone it will be in the whole time, I like it, so there. **

**R&R!**


	3. Family Ties

**Don't own nothing but my Batman shirt/lunchbox/keychain/mug/etc.**

**EDIT: I posted this in a rush, so I went back and fixed a few minor oopsies. Enjoy, my pretties!**

"Hello, Master Richard."

Despite everything going on, Dick cracked a smile at hearing that voice. He had missed the old man terribly.

"Alfie," he enveloped him in a tight hug. The raven-haired boy held back his tears, he was not going to cry right now, he needed to stay strong. "I missed you."

Alfred smiled down at the young man in his arms. He had not seen the boy in almost four years now, and those had not been happy days when he departed. Though he did not like the current circumstances, it was good to see him healthy and unharmed. Richard had definitely grown over the years and developed a much more muscular physique. All traces of baby fat had been worked away through countless battles and sleepless nights. He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of that. "And I you, Master Richard."

They packed the things away in the car and drove out of the hangar. There were no paparazzi, as promised by Jim. The two chatted about this and that, staying away from heavy topics for the moment. Richard had never felt so out-of-place before, with the leather seats and sleek, tinted windows on the black limousine. It all felt so different than riding shotgun in the T-car on patrol nights. Here it was so quiet and formal, it was not something he'd faced with his teammates. Ever. They were always so loud and friendly, not like Bruce. Maybe that was why he'd always been the jokester of the Dynamic Duo, he'd always felt too suffocated by Batman's serious air. Now he'd become just that; The Serious One. The Leader. The Voice of Reason.

He'd become Batman.

As much as he'd tried to avoid it, the inevitable had happened. It was what he had cried over, yelled over and, in the end, run away from. It seemed that pushing it all away had driven him closer to what he didn't want to be. He should hate himself for it.

But he couldn't. He loved his team. Loved Starfire's naïve and carefree attitude, Cyborg's brains and protective streak, Beast Boy's immaturity, Raven's stoic and reliable nature. If he needed to be the strong one, the one they could turn to when they needed something to believe in, then he would be that person. Because his team was important to him. Even though he had never shown them his face, never bothered them with his identity outside of Robin they had never judged or pried.

It meant more to him then they could ever know.

They pulled up to the manor, the streets of Gotham quiet for once. "Batgirl has been working hard these last few nights." Alfred commented to the now-silent car, knowing what Dick was thinking. "I worry for her schooling at this rate."

Richard turned to his elder, a serious look on his face. "I'll be sure to help her out, I don't want her to suffer because I left Gotham unprotected."

Putting the car in park, the two stepped out, Richard quick to help Alfred with his bags. He never liked watching the old butler care for everything around the house, it made him feel guilty. At the circus everyone took care of themselves, it didn't seem right to have one man caring for an entire mansion _and _Bruce. So, Richard was always sure to help when he could.

"Master Richard," Alfred started as they made their way up the stairs. "Have you considered how you will go about all of this?"

Dick shot the man a confused look, "What do you mean, Alf? I go about as I always have, as Robin, the younger half of the Dynamic Duo." They continued their walk.

Alfred shook his head, "I don't mean to step out of line, young master, but don't you think it might be suspicious, going out in to town as Robin?" Richard stopped on the staircase, staring down at his feet. "Frankly, people may start to wonder why it is Robin appears back in town at the same time as Richard Grayson who has returned to find his lost father. People may be short-sighted to these things, but they are certainly not blind." He paused and continued in a quiet voice, "Besides, _he_ is going to need you. The _Richard_ you. Not his predecessor."

"I—" Richard chewed his lower lip in thought. How had he not thought of this? "I'll figure something out, Alf." _Somehow._

And so they continued on their journey.

He unpacked in silence, Alfred disappearing to go make a light dinner. His thoughts were his only company. He needed to figure out what he was going to do, because Alfred was right, he couldn't compromise his secret identity. That could put a lot of people in danger. Hearing light footsteps approaching his door he turned to see a young boy, dark hair and a pale complexion. _People like him._

"Dick," the boy said with relief, running over to the elder. His small arms enveloped him tightly, as if he were afraid he would disappear too. "I'm so glad you're here."

The blue-eyed bird let his arms fall around the other's shoulders, "Hi, Timmy. I missed you." They pulled back, blue meeting brown. "How have you been holding up? Not making too much trouble for Alfred, right?" The eleven-year-old tried to crack a smile, but his watery eyes ruined it. Dick pushed the tears away affectionately, something a big brother would do. "You've been so strong, handling all of this on your own. Bruce is going to be so proud when he comes back, you know that, right?"

Tim nodded, holding tight on to the front of Dick's button-down shirt, his jacket having been removed. "Just," he started shakily. "Just don't leave me too, okay? I can't lose anyone else."

Richard pulled his brother in to a hug, "I would never do that." Tim was the more emotional Robin, the one who let everything affect him. Dick understood, it was hard to lose one's parents, but it was probably even harder knowing that it was that parent's fault. Tim's dad had basically gotten himself killed for some lowlife paying next to nothing where Dick's parents had died in cold blood for revenge. To make a statement. Now, Bruce was gone, and Dick knew Tim still wasn't over Jack's death.

Alfred was right, Tim needed Richard. Not Robin, the one whose shoes he was now trying to fill.

"How about this," the elder said pulling away. "When we get Bruce back you can have first go at yelling at him for being so careless, okay?" _There_ it was, the smile he wanted. It made him feel better knowing he could get the boy out of his dark mood. Standing from his crouch the original Boy Wonder began to walk out of the room. "Come on, I haven't seen the Batcave in years, let's go down there."

Tim nodded, feeling lighter and led the way. He spoke of some of the new souvenirs collected while he was away. Bruce had a thing for keeping important items from missions.

As Dick watched Tim dancing around in front of him, distracting both of them with his chatter he remembered a day, some years back. What was it, about two years ago now? The Boy Wonder had received a phone call.

_"I worry for Master Bruce. He has been more aggressive and withdrawn after what happened."_

_"Not my fault he can't keep a hold on his Robins."_

_"Master Richard…"_

_"Sorry, Alfie. So, what can I do about it? It's not like he would want me back. Even if he did I wouldn't go back, I have a team now, I can't abandon that after all this time and hard work."_

_"I would never ask you to leave your team, Young Master. All I ask is that you give me your support on something. There is a boy, nine years old who has skillfully deduced the identities of yourself and Master Bruce. Now, do not be alarmed, the boy only asks for one thing."_

_"What's that? Money? Power? What could a kid possibly blackmail out of Batman?"_

_"No, he wishes to be Robin."_

_"….Oh."_

Robin had backed Alfred in his endeavor to get Bruce to take a new partner. Unsurprisingly the man had been reluctant. After what happened, Robin didn't blame him…

Bruce broke eventually, taking the boy in after his father was killed by Two Face. Richard had a sneaking suspicion that his foster father had a thing for collecting orphaned birds. But, that was a thought to pursue another day.

As he looked around the Batcave, with the Batmobile sitting stoically in the middle of everything, Dick noticed that very little had changed. He ran a hand lightly over the keyboard of the giant computer, not activating it quiet yet. Tim's presence was forgotten as a glass case caught his attention. His old costume was there, lights shining down on it. He couldn't believe that Bruce had kept it. Dick was sure that the man would throw it away in anger. On a plaque below were the words:

_Richard Grayson_

_The First Robin_

_My prodigy_

_My son_

Dick blinked, once, twice. _My prodigy._ Is that really what he thought of him?

"He used to stare at this every night when we came in from patrol. As if he was trying to force it to make you come back." Dick looked to his left, his younger counterpart staring intently at the costume inside. "I know that he likes me, why else would he take me in? But you'll always have a special place for him." Looking up, the brown-eyed boy said, "He missed you."

Time made it sound so easy, as if he could just come back and everything would be fine. Sure he had run away, so he had always been able to come back, but it's not like Bruce asked him to. So he didn't. And that was it. Both were too stubborn to break, and now it had gotten them here, to this point. Not even Slade or the Brotherhood had put them back in contact.

Yet, he believed Tim. How could he not? The boy would never lie about such a thing.

The Batman costume stowed away to the right of his own grabbed his attention. He walked over, hand touching the glass case surrounding it.

_People may start to wonder why it is Robin appears back in town at the same time as Richard Grayson who has returned to find his lost father._

Maybe he didn't have to return as Robin. After all, it's not like Batman was the one missing—

No. Slow down there Grayson. He pulled his hand back from the glass. Sure, after taking leadership of his team he had become more like Batman, but that didn't mean he was ready to be Batman. That would be too much. That would be admitting defeat. He wouldn't take the torch, not until he absolutely had to. They weren't that desperate yet.

_How long can you wait until you become too desperate?_

The cowl was mocking him. Giving him a glimpse of the future he had fled from so readily. This was all too much.

_People may be shortsighted to these things, but they are certainly not blind._

Why did Alfred always need to be right?

He needed to think on this.

**Brooding Dick. **

**Hey, I brought Tim in! Yayy!**

**So, any guesses for our kidnapper at this point? I want to know who you think it is.**

**We will be meeting whoever Jim called next chapter! Yay next chapter!**


	4. Love Bites

**Yay for fast updates!**

"_I don't know, this is his territory we're talking about here."_

"_Trust me. We need you more right now."_

"_It just doesn't feel right…"_

"_Look, you can't sit around worrying what can or can't hurt his feelings. He's away and there's nothing I can do about that, but we need help over here. Things are starting to get bad."_

"_I thought you had—"_

"_Do you really think those two can handle it on their own? I don't know what he's told you, but this place is a handful, I don't know how one person handled it for so long."_

"…_.All right. Let me call in someone to make sure everything will be taken care of here. We'll come over as soon as possible."_

"_Thank you, we really appreciate it."_

"_It's the least we can do, sir."_

….

Dick found himself standing there again, thinking and thinking. His thoughts were beginning to take over every aspect of his life. It made it so hard to concentrate sometimes. He really wished there was an off button to his thoughts, because they were making him anxious and unable to sleep.

The computer didn't help at all, nothing had come up. One minute Bruce had been there and the next, nothing. Vanished as if he had never been there in the first place. Whoever did this had some excellent resources, but Dick was determined. Especially after another fruitless night.

After his first night of pouring over the files and videos on the computer Dick felt as if he had gone nowhere. In fact, it felt as if he'd taken three steps back. There was no footage, no footprints, and no tire tracks; not even a sign of a struggle. Whoever had wanted Bruce made sure their tracks were covered. On the second night Tim had followed a lead in the Arts District of Gotham, only to come home empty-handed. The kidnapper had set them up to chase after a Red Herring. The brothers found themselves back at square one.

Which was why Dick found himself in front of the glass case again, just lost in his thoughts. Tim was good at what he did, but he'd only been in the business for about a year now officially. Maybe if he put on the cowl he could find Bruce much more quickly, help Tim out. And if they didn't find Bruce, well, he supposed the cowl would have to show up in the public again eventually. _Yes, just keep reminding yourself that it's the only way. It's what you've trained for. It's what Bruce would want, after all._

"Master Richard," a voice startled him out of his thoughts. Turning to the side he observed Alfred with a redheaded girl next to him. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were glued to him, as if he were not real. "There is someone who wishes to see you."

Dick took a hesitant step forward before stopping, unsure of what to do. He lamely decided on, "Hey, Babs," waving a hand in her direction.

She approached him, slowly at first, then much more quickly as she became surer of what she was doing. His frown turned in to a small smile at her approach. That smile quickly disappeared after a fist connected with his jaw with more force than he would have expected. _Ow,_ "You asshole!" She grabbed on to the front of his shirt (another button-down) drawing him closer to her, anger dancing in her brown eyes. "You think you can just _leave_ without saying goodbye and then waltz back in here whenever _you_ feel like it acting as if _nothing happened?_ Well, I tell you what, _Dick_, you _can't_ just go running off and creating new teams _without telling us first_. That's not how it works! People _worry_, and then when you _don't call_—"

Well, _that_ shut her up. Pulling away from her, Dick looked in to Barbara's eyes mischievously. Her lips were parted slightly in shock from the kiss they had just received. "I missed you too, Babs."

A small blush colored her cheeks as she punched him again, much more softly this time. "Whatever, you narcissistic asshole." They pulled apart, her looking away in embarrassment and him looking down at her in amusement. It made him happy to see he'd finally gotten taller than her, despite the fact she had two years on him. She looked almost exactly the same, her red hair shining and her skin as pale as ever.

Barbara Gordon, his first crush. Also known as Batgirl.

In the past the two had flirted, but it had always been part of the act. Just like the Dynamic Duo, Robin and Batgirl had always had some unspoken language. They understood each other. Robin never would have been brave enough to kiss her in the past. However, now, seeing her here, all worked up over _him_ of all people had just made him act on instinct. Her reaction was definitely worth it.

Yes, he'd _really_ missed Barbara.

"Ew, are you two done now?" Both turned to see the youngest of the household smirking at them, arms crossed, a red hoodie covering his body. "I mean, really, if I wanted to see that I would stick around whenever Catwoman showed up on patrol." He made a disgusted face at that. Dick chuckled, oh he knew what the younger bird meant. Bruce and Selina had always had a strange relationship, one he'd always been sure to steer clear of.

In that moment, with Barbara at his side and Tim acting like a scandalized child, Dick felt at home again. He felt as if something that had been missing was suddenly back, and he let go. He let himself be the person he'd buried away years ago, the laid-back narcissistic son of a billionaire with a redheaded crush and little brother. It felt good to be in his own skin again.

But the moment was shattered when Alfred came down the steps of the Batcave, pale faced and looking troubled, "Master Richard. There are some people at the door."

Dick sighed; he did not want to deal with the media right now. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until Bruce is back and safe, Alf—"

A shake of the head stopped him, "You don't understand, sir. Commissioner Gordon brought some guests to Gotham. I believe you need to handle this personally."

Confused, Dick nodded his affirmative, slipping away from Barbara and walking up to the elevator. Tim began to follow, but his brother stopped him, "Why don't you stay here and help Babs out, see if you two can find anything new. I'll be back." He pouted, but stayed anyway. Making his way to the front door, the blue-eyed bird straightened out his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, making sure everything was in place.

_Time for Richard Grayson, playboy billionaire to make his reappearance._

Smile in place he opened the door, "Hello, my name is Richard Grayson, how….may I help…you." His smile melted away slowly as the sentence died on his lips. For standing there on his front porch were four teens and a very guilty looking Commissioner.

Jim had called the Titans.

_Jim had called the Titans._

And he thought this couldn't get any worse.

**As much as I want to continue, that seems like a good place to stop. I figured that ending was pretty obvious, though.**

**Thoughts?**


	5. Friendly Strangers

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

Dick's thoughts were taking over again.

_Oh, God, they know. They must know, why else would they be here? Were they here to confront him? They must be so angry with all of the lies he'd been telling. They know, they know, they know—_

"Richard? You, okay there, son?" Dick snapped out of his thoughts at Jim's voice. Looking over at the man he could see concern in his eyes. The azure eyes quickly swept over the Titans who were all staring at him intently, but not accusingly. Finally they landed on Raven, her hood was up, but he could see it in her eyes. _They didn't know._

His shoulders sagged with relief. "Yes, of course Commissioner, just a little shocked. It's not every day you open your front door to find the Teen Titans on your porch." Finally he stepped aside, smiling as he allowed them inside. _Always keep the act up, never slip or they'll become suspicious_. He needed to play host at the moment, and if that meant the team would be seeing the real him, then so be it. At least they would never suspect him, Robin never acted this way.

As Raven silently made her way past him she made eye contact once more, her violet eyes conveying a message: _We'll talk later._ He gave her a serious nod, allowing the façade to drop for a slight moment, unnoticed by everyone but Jim who watched the young boy carefully, gauging his reactions. The police officer knew he'd have to explain this later, but for now he confirmed what he'd been suspicious of. The Titans didn't know who their leader was behind the mask. If that was what Richard wanted, then that was how it was going to stay.

"Whoa, this place is huge! It could rival the Tower in size, I bet!" Beast Boy's young voice echoed through the front entrance hall as he stared in awe at everything around him. Starfire and Cyborg looked around as well, perhaps a little less enthusiastically, which automatically put Richard on alert. Those two were always curious and in other's business, why were they suddenly so respectful?

Richard put on his civilian mask once more, stepping up to his team. "I'm sure our humble abode has nothing on your Tower." Jim snorted at the term 'humble'. "Now, I don't wish to be rude, but I must ask what are you all doing in Gotham? And without your leader, it seems."

At this Jim stepped forward, "That would be my doing." The Titans all watched as the raven-haired ward of Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at this. "I know you'd have a hard time juggling your father's estate, trying to keep his business running and leading his search. I also know that Batman is off-world at the moment on Justice League business," _good cover, Tim._ "So, I figured that Batgirl and Robin—the other Robin—could use some backup, I know I'm always happy for the help."

Dick's eyes flashed over to the Titan's before going back to the Commissioner's aged face. He knew there was more to this, but he would wait for a better time and place to figure it out. "Makes sense, Commissioner. Now, what are you going to—"

"Whoa!" Came the excited cry from the top of the stairs. All eyes flew to Tim who quickly slid down the railing (Alfred yelled after him about being safe) and stopped before the four super-powered teens. "The Teen Titans! That is so cool! What are you guys doing in Gotham? Are you gonna be staying here at the manor? Is it true that—"

"Tim!" The young boy cut off his questions with a blush, "I thought you were doing _homework_? What are you doing down here?"

Tim opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by Alfred. "So sorry, Master Richard, he seems to have slipped away without my notice again. I'll bring him back to the study right away."

"Aw, come on, Dick! I never get to meet the people that come over! Please?" When Dick saw the pout forming on his brother's face aimed at him he knew this argument wouldn't last long. With a sigh the young man consented his brother's release, eliciting a smile from the brown-eyed child.

No one could stand up to a sad Tim Drake, not even Batman.

Cyborg bent down so he was eye-level with the short boy. "So, what's your name, little man?"

Tim leaned towards the dark-skinned teen, "Tim Drake, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. I'm Dick's younger brother." The little bird flashed his award-winning smile brightly, causing Cyborg to be taken aback by his sheer _enthusiasm. _"Let me guess," pointing to each in turn he stated, "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire." His hands landed on his hips in triumph. That boy could be more full of himself than his brother sometimes.

"Oh, most wondrous, small friend, it is so very nice to make your acquaintance!" Starfire's naïve personality was back in full swing at the sight of the young boy who seemed to remind her of a younger, more cheerful Robin. It made her miss her leader that much less.

Truth be told each of the Titans had a different reason for being here. Beast Boy had been talking nonstop on the T-ship of seeing Batman's city and meeting Batgirl. He was the biggest fan girl _ever_ and it added to the innocence that made the lanky teen so likeable. Raven had come along because she knew arguing with the team about trespassing in Robin's territory was useless (and personal reasons she had kept from the team, but that's for another time.) Cyborg had been the one to accept the mission, although Starfire wondered if he did so because he felt the need to help a random man from a city quiet far away from there own, or if he had another reason behind this venture. Starfire, well, she was another story.

It was a well-known fact that Starfire had feelings for Robin, but over time they had died out to a sisterly love. The truth was that she did not know enough about Robin to ever truly give her heart to him. She had never pried, but it hurt her (and she was positive the others on the team) that she did not even know his true name, or even the color of his eyes. She did not know why he had left the Batman behind, why he was so hesitant to speak of his past or why he had even become a vigilante in the first place. With no powers to speak of it was obvious that something had pushed him in to this life. She knew it was wrong to pry in her teammate's life, but they had been a family for almost four years now, she felt that all of them deserved the truth.

Little did she know she was literally standing in front of the very boy she pondered on at that moment.

"I watch you guys on the news all the time! When you kick those bad guys' butts and barely even break a sweat!" Tim mimicked fighting movements as he spoke enthusiastically, "So cool." He turned eagerly towards Beast Boy, "Is that your natural skin color, or—"

Richard cut the question off right there, "Tim." Again the boy blushed, realizing he'd let his mouth get away from him once again. "Don't go pestering our guests, that's rude. What would Bruce say?"

The brown-eyed boy looked down at his shoes sheepishly. "He would say, 'Timothy Wayne, that is not how a prestigious Gothamite such as yourself handles his guests. Always offer a drink and a seat, then start interrogating.'" Beast Boy, having recovered from the half-question thrown his way, sniggered at the deep voice the eleven-year-old had adopted while imitating his mentor while in the corner even Raven cracked a small smile.

"He's a funny little dude." Tim beamed at the compliment.

Cyborg stepped forward, standing before Dick stoically. Richard straightened himself, leader to second-in-command, meeting face-to-face for the first time. The dark skinned boy's new demeanor cut off the happy mood immediately. Everyone knew what this meant; it was time to be serious. "Speaking of Bruce, we didn't come here for a vacation."

Keeping his eye contact, arms crossed, the shorter snorted. "Figured as much. Unless you like psychopathic clowns and umbrella-wielding penguin fanatics, there isn't much here for you." For a second Cyborg's human eye seemed to narrow in thought, trying to read in to the statement. _Shit,_ he had slipped in to leader mode for a moment there. _Never, ever slip up. The second you do they'll be suspicious. First role of being a vigilante._ _Never slip up._

"Yah, well," Cyborg broke the eye contact, shaking off whatever feeling plagued him in that moment. "The Commissioner told us a bit, but we'd like to hear what you've got as well. We need as much information as possible if we're going to help you in finding your father."

Dick looked over to Tim who stared up at him with pleading eyes. This time it wasn't for himself though, he wanted his brother to accept the help being offered to him. He didn't want his predecessor to slip in to the infamous brooding bat-mode. A sigh escaped the eighteen-year-old's lips, "Fine. That sounds fair, I suppose you all can stay here as long as you're in town. I figure you don't have a place to stay yet." A hesitation, "That's what I thought. Why don't we talk over some food, sound good? We've been a little too busy to eat today."

Alfred stepped in again at that statement, "There is some dinner prepared in the dining hall, Master Richard, if our guests would like to make their way over, the table will be set shortly."

"Thanks, Alfred. You are too good to us." Dick smiled at the man who gave a quick bow before leaving quickly. The blue-eyed bird turned to his team, "Shall we?"

….

Once everyone had settled in Cyborg brought the topic up again. "So, what do you know so far?"

Dick set his fork down carefully, steepling his fingers together as he thought carefully of what he did know without giving himself away. "Well," he leaned back, staring at the tablecloth in thought. "I know that Bruce went missing almost six days ago now and there has still been no word from whoever took him. The police force is working hard on the case, but everything has turned in to a dead end." Jim shifted in his seat, feeling guilty that he had not been able to find even a scrap of hope.

"Robin and Batgirl have even taken on this case, but I know it's hard for them with all of the other things they have to take care of around here." Dick knew Tim was looking at him, he could feel the eyes on his temple, but did not make eye contact. _They'll be suspicious._

Raven spoke for the first time since their arrival at the manor. "You keep saying Robin, but you obviously don't mean our leader, seeing as he is definitely not in Gotham right now." Richard allowed a small smile in to the cup he was currently drinking from, he really could always count on Raven. "Who is this other Robin, then?"

Tim beat Dick to answering that question. "After the first Robin left to Jump, Batman went solo again, with some help from Batgirl every once and a while. Rumor is that big old Bats started getting grumpy without the traffic light around and eventually took on another partner. Therefore, two Robins." Dick frowned at the 'traffic light' comment, but let it slide for the moment.

He continued, "Yes, Tim's right, that is the word on the street. Obviously you'd have more luck getting an answer from the big guy himself as to why he took on another bird brain," _payback,_ "but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the guy. Besides, from what I've been told, Gotham's Dark Knight is on Justice League business right now. We will be getting no help from him in this, that is for sure. Although," Richard tapped his chin in thought, "Batgirl is much easier to find. And where she is Robin normally follows. If you can track her down on the streets I'm sure you can get some superhero inside information." He saw Tim's eyes flick towards him out of the corner of his eyes for a brief moment, showing that he understood the message.

"Other then that we have absolutely nothing on this case. It's driving me crazy, and I can't put everything I have in this, there's an entire company to take care of and my brother to watch over. Thankfully I have Alfred to help out around the manor, but everything else has just sort of been shoved on me, I haven't been taught how to run a company quiet yet."

The table fell silent as the team looked on their leader in pity. Richard hated pity. He'd hated it when his parent's died, hated it every time he'd been too injured to fight and he hated it now. It reminded him that he was so very human, breakable and fragile in the eyes of his team. The mask, it made him feel more than human, stronger and better, but sitting here before them, vulnerable made him feel so very small.

Cyborg spoke up once more, "Don't worry, man. That's what we're here for, to help you out. We'll back up Robin and Batgirl, take some of the burden off of them and help lead the search so you can focus on organizing everything." Dick made eye contact once more, searching Cyborg's eye, "You don't have to take on everything alone."

That was the same thing he had told Robin so long ago, but the situation had been so much different then. It made him wonder why his friend had taken on this mission…

"Richard," the attention was drawn over to Jim, breaking the little detective's train of thought. "I actually wanted to remind you that we need to go over the new security system. I would wait until later to bring this up, but perhaps one of the Titans can help us out. We need to ensure there won't be more _incidents._"

Starfire spoke up, "Please, what incident has occurred that you must do the upgrading of security?"

The vigilante hesitated bringing up this topic, it brought up too many bad memories, but he couldn't _not _answer her question. "A few months ago there was a break-in at Wayne Industries, a prototype was stolen and we've been upgrading to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Silence filled the room as ice filled the Titan's hearts. Raven's eyes were boring holes in to Richard's head, willing him to finally forgive himself for that dark week of lies and betrayal.

"Which branch was this exactly?"

But Cyborg already knew the answer.

"Jump City."

**Wheeeeeeee, I'm done. Wow, I've got this story on a role right now. Should really update my other stuff. Some secrets will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Also, I have the outline of a Young Justice/Teen Titans fic worked out, so look out for that. It will be Beast Boy related, inspired by the episode on Garfield Logan.**

**Stay whelmed!**


	6. The Real Robin

**This chapter is a lighter more family-centric ish sort of chapter. Not too much happening except some Raven/Robin time and Commissioner learns some secrets.**

**Enjoy!**

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, where the Titans exchanged looks with one another. They knew exactly what break in Richard was talking about. That had not been a good time in the Team's days together.

Robin broke the silence, so that none of them would have to think about it. "As you were saying, Commissioner, I agree that it is time to test out the new equipment. We don't need another thief trashing my father's buildings." The Titan's flinched. Richard ignored it.

Alfred then approached the table, standing to his 'grandson's' left. "It is getting quite late, Master Richard. Perhaps it is time to show the Titans to their quarters?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course, Alfred, how rude of me, talking strategy when it is so very late." He stood from his chair, mask on once more, a smile gracing his lips. "Please, if you will follow Alfred he will show you where you will be staying. Commissioner, we may continue this conversation in private."

With that everyone moved, the four teens following the elderly man away, Beast Boy asking him questions about this-and-that and Tim laughing at the green-skinned boy. Richard allowed his shoulders to slump slightly, holding the tablecloth, fine silk, in his fist for a moment. All of this was too much, it was so hard to keep up with this façade and keep his head in the game at the same time. He wasn't sure if having his friends here would help in the end or just drive him insane and compromise the whole mission.

Jim watched as the boy let down the mask he had been wearing all night since the door had opened. He looked so very vulnerable, so very lost and alone in that moment, it made him feel the guilt of failure tenfold. He stepped forward, "Son…"

"Why did you do it, Jim?" Head still down, eyes observing the tablecloth. "Why did you bring them here?" Finally, those piercing blue eyes met his own.

"Exactly what I said earlier, Batgirl and Robin probably need some assistance keeping the streets clean while searching for your father, and—"

The boy cut him off, "Don't give me that, Commissioner. What is the real reason you brought them here?" This was it. Sure, Jim had known, but the two had never given him an opening like this to truly believe it. The reality set in that he was talking to Robin, the original Boy Wonder and protégé of Batman.

He straightened his shoulders, becoming serious as well. "Look, I know that you have a lot to juggle right now, between Bruce's business, keeping your brother in line and leading the search for him. I also know how you operate, kid. You don't like to let other's do your work for you. You like to get your hands all over whatever case you're on at the moment. I also know that you could not make an appearance as…" He faltered, it was strange to say it aloud. "_Robin,_" the boy didn't flinch at the use of his alter ego, "because people would become suspicious is the two of you arrived back in town at the same time Batman and Bruce Wayne are conveniently missing."

He looked at the boy before continuing softly, comfortingly. "I'm sorry that I failed at finding your father myself. But, I could not let you take up your father's mantle in order to search for him. You and I both know that you're not ready for that yet."

Richard looked up sharply, his eyes having wandered down at some point. He was not surprised that Jim knew his secret identity; Bruce had basically told the man without actually saying it. No, he was just surprised that the man was able to pin down the thing that had been plaguing his mind for days. Was he ready to take on Bruce's cowl? Could he really do it?

No, he couldn't

"I suppose I should thank you then." Jim looked surprised at this. He chuckled, "To be honest, the same thoughts have been plaguing my mind. Every time I run into a dead end and have to see the disappointed look on Tim's face I sit in front of the case that holds his cowl and just stare at it. I'm always too scared to put it on, though. It would be like admitting that he's never coming back."

The Commissioner was at a loss for words. What could he say to that? He tried to find the words that would ensure the boy everything would be all right. Someone else beat him to it, emerging from the shadows silently.

"Robin…"

Richard turned towards her voice, a small smile playing on his lips. "Hey, Rae." She approached, her hood now down and purple hair shining mystically. He hugged her tightly, feeling more secure to hold someone in his arms, drawing comfort from her presence. The sister he had never had.

She pushed away and set her amethyst eyes on Jim. "Hello, Commissioner. I know we did not get to talk much at dinner, but I want to thank you for calling us here. Even if Dick doesn't want to admit it," her eyes flickered towards him, "he needs help once in a while."

The raven-haired boy looked away, "Whatever you say, Rae."

"So," they both looked to the police officer, "you know then? I thought your team didn't know who you were behind the mask?"

Richard shook his head, "They don't, I've just never felt the need to tell them. Plus, Bruce would be unhappy if I revealed our secret identities. Let's just say he doesn't trust my team the way I do." A scowl settled, very reminiscent of his mentor's, "Raven found out after we mind-melded a few months ago. I didn't mind, though. She's probably the one I trust most on the team."

He smiled down at her and she blushed slightly, mumbling out "Whatever…"

Interesting.

Suddenly, another female voice entered the room, "Dick, can you please keep your brother under control, he—" the redhead cut herself off as she saw who was in the room. Shit.

"Barbara?" Jim was shocked, to say the least. He had not known that his daughter was here this whole time; she was supposed to be at Gotham University. Then where had she been hiding…? His eyes found the youngest Wayne boy, who considering everything must be the newest Robin. He was the right size and build. Then he realized something. No, he couldn't be right…

"Dad! I didn't know you were here! I was just coming over to say hi to Richard, seeing as he's back in town, maybe help out with his brother, little tyke—"

She stopped when her dad grabbed a hold of her hand, flipping it over to reveal the flesh of her forearm. There, at the crook of the elbow was a scar, a thin line where a bullet had obviously grazed her. The same place Batgirl had been hit two weeks ago when they had taken down Harley Quinn. He met her eyes, which glistened with guilt and worry. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Daddy, I can explain…" she stopped, knowing it was useless. It didn't matter that they didn't live together anymore; she still cared about his opinion and hated to make him angry or disappointed.

He picked up where she stopped. "You're an adult, Babs, you can make your own choices. I'm not happy about this one, but I've seen you in action and you do good work out there. Just, don't get hurt, okay?"

She smiled after a moment of shock. "Okay, daddy."

Tim quickly broke the silence, unable to keep quiet for too long. "Dick, did you know that Beast Boy can change in to anything? I mean he turned into a fly and a snake and an elephant—"

"Wait, what?"

"And he said he could turn into a T-Rex! I haven't seen a T-Rex since that time when someone caused all of the fossils in the museum to come to life! Of course you already knew that, but why didn't you tell me? And then Cyborg, with his cool equipment, why have you never brought them over before, Dick?"

Richard brought a hand to his temple. Sometimes his brother just amazed him with all of his talking and questions. "Tim, I've never brought them over because it would be a little weird if the Wayne's suddenly decided they wanted to have superheroes lodged up in their house."

The brown-eyed boy stared at the girl standing next to him, eyes wide. "You're Raven, right?" Dick sighed at the fact he had just been ignored _again._ "Your powers are so cool! My name is Tim Drake, also known as the best Boy Wonder ever." He puffed his chest out proudly.

His older brother snorted, "Also known as the most full-of-himself birdbrain to ever exist."

"Like you should talk, Boy Blunder." Barbara countered.

They continued their verbal battle, Raven watching in interest. It was different seeing her leader this way. So relaxed and smiling so easily. It was obvious that this was the person he hid behind that mask of his, but why? He was never this way with the team, and now that she could observe the real him, the Richard Grayson him, she wondered what could have cause him to change so much.

She would find out why he never smiled like that at his team.

She would find out why he never joked around.

She would find out what had happened and fix it.

Because she wanted Robin to be happy all the time.

After all, that's what sister's are for.

**I love the Raven/Robin relationship. I think they totally have a brother and sister kind of thing going on.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be more serious.**

**Until then!**


End file.
